worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars 3: Driven to Win
Cars 3: Driven to Win is a racing game for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Nintendo Switch, and Wii U, released on June 13, 2017. It's the first video game developed by Avalanche Software since they were acquired by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game takes place after the events of Cars 3 and features 23 (Formerly 22) playable characters, as well as over twenty tracks that take place across thirteen different environments, including Radiator Springs and Florida International Speedway.Cars 3: Driven to Win Release Date RevealedFormer Disney Infinity Dev's New Game Cars 3: Driven To Win Coming Soon Gameplay Cars 3: Driven to Win is a racing game, like many of the ''Cars'' games that precede it. There is a vast array of playable characters from the film, in addition to many tracks and locations. Like in Cars 2: The Video Game, players will be able to collect weapons along the track and use them against their competitors.Cars 3: Driven to Win is bringing Lightning and friends to consoles on June 13 Features Playable characters *Lightning McQueen *Cruz Ramirez *Tow Mater *Sally Carrera *Ramone *Guido *Mater the Greater *Bobby Swift *Brick Yardley *Chick Hicks *Natalie Certain *Fabulous Lightning McQueen *Arvy *Dr. Damage *Miss Fritter *Rich Mixon *Cam Spinner *Jackson Storm *Junior Moon *Louise Nash *River Scott *Smokey *Mack Unplayable characters * Sheriff (seen in Radiator Springs Wheel Well Run) * Darrell Cartrip (announcer in races) New Locations *Fireball Beach Sprint *Fireball Beach Backwards Rally *Heartland Countryside Dash *Heartland Riverside Run *Arizona's Copper Canyon Speedway *Arizona Sundown Run *Midnight Run *Midnight Run at High Noon *Thunder Hollow Back Country Rally *Thunder Hollow Destruction Derby *Thomasville Logging Camp *Thomasville Mines *Radiator Springs Wheel Well Run *Radiator Springs Interstate Pass *Florida International Concourse *Florida International Speedway Cars 2 Locations * London's Buckingham Sprint (originally Buckingham Sprint) * Go Go Tokyo! (originally Vista Run) * Airport Runway Rally (originally Runway Tour) * Italy's Grand Tour (originally Casino Tour) * Radiator Springs Red Dirt Derby (originally Timberline Sprint) Cars 2 Items *Machine Guns (now named Rapid Fire) *Missiles (now named Rockets) *Oil Slick *Road Mine New Items * Nullifier * Magnetic Mine * Bombs * Turbo Syphon * Tracking Rockets * High Voltage * Booster Jets * First Strike Rockets * Spike Strips Gallery References to other titles *''Cars 2: The Video Game: The gameplay is very similar to the gameplay in this title, and many of the weapons, locations and techniques introduced in this game make a return. *Cars 3: All of the playable characters are based on their appearances in this film. Trivia * This game marks the first time Luigi and Fillmore are not playable in a Cars video game, as well as the second time Sarge is not playable after [[Cars: Fast as Lightning|''Cars: Fast as Lightning]]. * The Oil Rig is the only location from Cars 2: The Video Game that does not have a track represented. *This Game Also Shows Mater's Mater The Greater Form. External links * Official website References Category:Video Games Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win